


Landslide

by molmcmahon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: In which Daisy Johnson and Harry Potter can't be trusted when they're drunk and bored.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Grant Ward, Harry Potter/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Agents of SHIELD.

“Where… where are we?”

“I don’t know. You wanted…”

“I didn’t mean that literally,” Daisy muttered, scowling at the man next to her as they slowly woke up. 

“I’m Death.”

“That’s not an answer. I was joking. I didn’t…” Daisy trailed off as she peered around at her bunk in… “This is the Bus. The first…”

She glanced down at herself, not seeing the SHIELD uniform she usually wore, not the one she had taken to explore space but the one… “We’re back where it all started, aren’t we? There’s… Lola and… I don’t have my powers, do I?”

The man next to her raised an eyebrow. “I could go get a terrigen crystal.”

“Oh my god. Don’t. How did I even… SHIELD doesn’t…” Daisy trailed off again, turning to look at Harry. “We’ve only been together a year. That’s no excuse for… for magical shenanigans.”

“What. You want dating shenanigans?”

Daisy swore and sat down on her bed, glaring at him. “And what do you mean you’re death? That’s not even a thing.”

“It is a thing for me,” Harry retorted, shrugging and stretching as he sat down next to her. He was clothed in jeans and a dark green shirt and Daisy knew of the one tattoo under his shirt, on his back. The one that was of a phoenix, wings outstretched in flight. “So yeah, we’re back in the past. You said you wanted…”

Daisy stared at him incredulously, her eyes wide as she sucked in a breath. “You did this for me only after a year?”

“You deserved something special,” Harry offered, his green eyes bright and possibly glowing. He held out a hand to her and she slowly slipped her palm into his, narrowing her eyes. “Or I suppose… this world did.”

“This world? And you what… you chose me?” Daisy swore again under her breath and hit him on the shoulder. “You should have chosen an Avenger or something. Not me.”

“You’re Daisy Johnson. Quake. In--”

“Shhh. Do you want to get us in trouble with May, Coulson or...” Daisy trailed off, her eyes widening. “Or Ward. I’m still just a SHIELD trainee here. I’m gonna have to play dumb, aren’t I? Are we stuck here?”

“Not necessarily,” Harry replied. “I can take you back.”

Daisy let out a noise of consideration, trailing her fingers over the bunk and the computer that was spread out on the bed. “Fitz… Simmons. They were so… We were all so innocent. Even… Ward though he was never innocent to begin with.”

She could feel his eyes on her as she placed a palm against the pod door. “This isn’t the Framework all over again, is it?”

“No. I’m pretty sure it isn’t. Can’t exactly make a copy of me. It’s written somewhere in a manual,” Harry said, as he shuffled over to glance out the window.

Daisy snorted and pushed some hair back off her face. “It’s written somewhere in a manual.”

“Yeah. I’m Death. No copies. It’s there in the fineprint.”

Daisy laughed quietly and Harry grinned, his eyes lighting up at the sound of her laughter. She sighed and opened the pod door.

“We could change things.”

“Yeah. You’d need to fill me in on… everything but yeah.”

“It wasn’t exactly private here,” Daisy continued, gesturing both at the lounge outside the pod and down at the cargo bay and lowering her voice. “May always did her yoga and tai chi here in the wee hours and then Fitz and Jemma were always in the lab. How do you plan on having privacy?”

Harry patted a pocket in his coat, dipping his head in a nod. “Trunk.”

“Trunk it is,” Daisy muttered, grinning slightly as memories flooded her. “Same password?”

“Yeah. Quake or just place your palm on the lid. I want to meet the team first. I don’t know… Do you know when we are? I wasn’t exactly cautious in taking us back.”

“I know this is pre-HYDRA reveal,” Daisy said, as they both took a few steps outside the pod and into the lounge. “At least I think. The Bus looked a little worse for wear afterwards. And you need to call me Skye again. Let’s go find out when we are. Luckily, we’re still on the ground here.”

“It’d be a whole lot of awkward if we were in the sky,” Daisy muttered, her lips curling up into a smile. Amusement sparked in her eyes and she walked around the main floor of the Bus, tracing her fingers over various pieces of furniture. 

Harry nodded and was about to open his mouth to say something else when they heard a scream echo from the top most floor. Daisy’s eyes widened and then narrowed. The sound petered off quickly enough but Daisy’s heart still skipped a beat. She still thought of him as her father, even more than her actual biological father. 

“That sounds like Coulson,” Daisy whispered, running out of the pod now and hearing Harry follow behind her. “This must be… right after we got him back from Raina.”

“Dai...Skye!”

Daisy sped through the plane, ran through the lounge, past the command center and through the doors that led to Coulson’s office/bunk. She stopped right at the door and then began to pace, seeing Harry come to a stop in front of her. His shout drew the team as well and her heart clenched at the sight of Ward, May, Fitz and Simmons, as they all raced over to investigate, the former two breathing heavily and sweating. As Fitz came running over, he flipped on lights in the small area before the door to Coulson’s office.

“Skye?” Ward’s eyes narrowed and then narrowed some more as he saw Harry. “Who is this?”

May moved subtly, her body curling and then stretching into a fighting stance. “Skye.”

The door in front of them opened and Coulson stepped out, his face pale and bruised. “Skye? Who...”

Daisy met Coulson’s eyes and noticed the minute they widened as Coulson spotted Harry.

“I… know you.”

“You do?” Harry questioned, taking a step towards Coulson to stand next to Daisy. His green eyes glowed briefly in the new lights that Fitz had turned on as he had come up. He exchanged glances with Daisy, who dipped her head in a nod, and then turned back to Coulson. “Phillip Coulson. I can’t say that for certain but I suppose it’s possible. I do run in those circles occasionally.”

“He’s a friend,” Daisy remarked, turning to look at Ward, meeting the man’s brown eyes. Her heart skipped several beats at the sight of him, memories filling her mind of him and of shooting him… A strangled noise left her throat unconsciously and Ward tilted his head, as if confused. Seeing him again in the Framework had confused her but then… it had also made her remember the feelings she had had for him and she had finally understood him better in the Framework. She had wondered what the ‘one regret’ was for her in the Framework and the thought had occurred to her that it might have been… Ward. “He helped me find you, Coulson.”

“He did?” Coulson looked at Harry, his eyes narrowing. 

“Harry, this is Agents Fitz, Simmons, Ward and May,” Daisy said, gesturing to each agent in turn. Harry nodded in return to each agent, his eyes pausing on Ward as he looked the man over subtly. Daisy turned back to look at Jemma and Fitz, her heart thumping loudly in her chest at the sight of the young agents. Five years from now the two were hardened SHIELD agents, having gone through so much in so little time. 

_ You went through a lot too. _

She turned to meet Harry’s eyes and swallowed. “I trust him with my life and yours.”

Coulson stared at her and May’s eyes narrowed even more. 

“Is that so ?” May questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Is it alright if he stays?” Daisy asked, her heart thumping a little unevenly as she pondered the team. Her team. Or at least the original team. Lincoln would still be alive here and the others… “He’s not going to join SHIELD.”

“I’m not?” Harry side whispered, shuffling over just an inch to bump her hip with his. 

“You’re not,” Daisy whispered back, already thinking of the things she… they could change. And maybe get Harry to teach her how to talk mind to mind. If she could talk that way with him. There was probably a way. She hoped there was a way because that was just cool.

Harry shrugged and nodded, already knowing they would talk later and in private. “Agent Coulson, you can just consider me a consultant, like Stark was.”

“Consultant for what?” Ward asked, looking between Daisy and Harry. 

“Consultant for weird stuff,” Harry offered, loosening his shoulders a little bit. “People dying and not staying dead for starters. This Centipede business. It rather… messes with the natural order of the world.”

Daisy snorted. “All knowing?”

“I am not all knowing,” Harry retorted before gesturing to the couch in the lounge. “I can sleep there. I’m not too picky with logistics.” 

Coulson stared at the two of them, his eyes widening just a little. “Weird stuff.”

“Yeah.”

“How… Why did I see you in my dream?”

Harry blinked and Daisy froze, as they exchanged glances. 

“Skye…” Ward trailed off, his eyes narrowed.  “This isn’t another of your Rising Tide friends, is he?”

“Nope. And he can speak for himself. I’m… a friend from her past,” Harry said, his eyes narrowing as Ward watched them both. “Her… well, whatever. Her past.”

Daisy grinned and gestured again to the couch. “It’s better than some of the places you’ve slept.”

“Hell yeah, it is. Totally better than that cupboard under the stairs,” Harry replied, shrugging. He was about to open his mouth when his stomach growled and Daisy rolled her eyes. He met her eyes and smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Right and on that note... Where’s the kitchen on this Bus thing?”

Daisy gestured to the back of the pods and watched him walk off, humming quietly under his breath. She heard him curse under his breath as he realized the extent of the kitchen on the Bus and grinned. She assumed he would quickly go back to cooking in his trunk, given that the kitchen on the Bus was just a microwave, a small oven and a small college fridge. 

“Skye, we can’t just have random people on the Bus,” Coulson started, his eyes still on Harry, narrowed in confusion. “Even if I… saw him in a dream.”

“Sir…” Jemma trailed off, her eyes wrinkling. “What dream would this be?”

May turned to look at Coulson, relaxing her stance a little. “You haven’t told me about any dreams.”

“I didn’t… think it was relevant,” Coulson explained wearily. “Or real. Now… What is he?”

“A friend. I think Fury will be alright with him,” Daisy remarked, frowning before swallowing. She hadn’t yet known Fury in this time. May’s eyes narrowed at her words and Ward stared at her like she had grown another head. “At least I think the Director of SHIELD will be okay with him. He might be a trouble magnet but he’s one of the good guys.”

Coulson frowned and studied her, crossing his arms. The ghost of future Coulson wove itself over current Coulson, with his prosthetic left hand, and vanished again in a second. Daisy shook her head to rid herself of the vision and stared at him right back. 

“I need to go let Fury and Hill know we’ve picked up another stray,” Coulson finally said. “You’ll watch him?”

“I will. I know you just removed my tracking bracelet and all that and I won’t let him do anything bad,” Daisy commented, glancing over to Fitz and Simmons who were staring at her. “You don’t have to sic May and the T-1000 on him either.”

Ward frowned and Daisy met his eyes a little easier than a few minutes ago. The months after his betrayal had left the team reeling and had left her confused and lost, throwing punches harder at the punching bag at Providence base. Every punch and kick she threw at it and at rogue agents and inhumans reminded her of Ward. She had tried to keep her feelings contained, remembering what May had told her to do. Shut down. Keep everything internal. Close off everything that reminded her of Ward and the feelings that she had for him. But then she remembered May and the others staring at her when she had mentioned those feelings. Staring at her in almost a muted kind of betrayal. Like how dare she have feelings for Ward still? She had figured that it was all SHIELD training, shut down everything that made her… human.

“You know what? I may not stay on the Bus after all! How do you all survive on just a microwave?! You heathens! What! Did you put more room into the command deck than the kitchen? Who does that?”

Daisy laughed under her breath as Harry shouted up to them, his voice growing louder at each word. “Ignore him. He’s fine.”

“Skye, I swear to Merlin…” Harry’s voice trailed off on a loud sigh.

Ward’s eyes had gone wide and Jemma’s lips had curled up into a bemused frown.

“As long as he gets his afternoon tea, he’s fine,” Daisy added, grinning in exasperation. 

“Oh, I understand,” Jemma said, nodding in agreement. “Us English folk like our tea.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ “Skye.” _

_ Skye froze and blinked, her hands trembling as she tried to sink further down onto the hospital bed.  _ _ There was a guy standing _ _ in front of her, tall and sturdy, and apparently invisible to anyone else. Fitz and Coulson were standing on either side of the stranger, and not even turning to look at him. Tremors ran through her body and her heart thumped loudly in her chest, racing as if it was trying to gallop out of her chest. _

_ “Skye, I’m not here to hurt anyone. I’m here to help.” _

_ The guy was in jeans and a green shirt, his black messy hair fell down to his shoulders, and a scar on his forehead drew her attention. She twitched and shuffled back on the bed more, shaking her head at the sight of him. “No. No, I can’t…” _

_ “Skye?” Coulson asked, his eyes narrowing in worry. “What’s going on?” _

_ “I’ve been where you are though maybe not quite. I’m a wizard. My name’s Harry. Skye…” _

_ “No. You… Why can’t they see you?” _

_ Harry sighed, shrugged a little, and gestured to her. “This is real.” _

_ “No, no, it’s not,” Skye argued, shaking even more as instruments shook around her, as beeping grew louder. “This isn’t happening!” _

_ She reached up to grip her head, shaking her head. Coulson and Fitz backed off, as well as everyone else in the room, their eyes wide. For a second she almost wished Ward was here and then she remembered. Ward was HYDRA and was dead to them. ‘Compartmentalize your feelings’ was what May had said. ‘Shut them down’. _

_ “Breathe, Skye. You’re safe here. You’re with family. Breathe.” _

_ Skye shivered and shook more, sounds leaving her throat as glass rippled in front of her. The base shook around her and then warmth and touch invaded her. Harry had stepped forward, not back, and placed his hand in her’s, meeting her eyes steadily, calmly, and she took a deep breath. There was no fear in his eyes, like there was in Fitz’s or Simmons. Just patience and worry.  _

_ “Inhale,” Harry continued quietly, his bright green eyes an anchor even though he was a stranger. “And hold it for three seconds.” _

_ Skye trembled but squeezed his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He squeezed back just as tightly, matching her breaths with his. “Exhale and hold it for five. There. Good.” _

_ He made a movement with his other hand, his fingers twitching, before a bright stag leaped forward. It was glowing and white as it huffed out breaths, standing in front of her, its antlers hitting the top of the base’s ceiling. Warmth invaded her body and she shivered with it, before deflating, taking a breath, holding it for three seconds before exhaling. _

_ “Good. You’re doing good,” Harry murmured, exaggerating his exhales and inhales for her. _

_ Her hands began to still and the instruments in the room froze before dropping to the ground. _

_ “Don’t be afraid of yourself,” Harry offered, glancing down to their still entwined fingers. Skye’s eyes widened but she didn’t take her hand away. “I wasn’t when I learned who I really was. You’re strong.” _

_ Harry met her eyes steadily for another moment before he took a step back, slowly withdrew his hand and vanished. The stag vanished as well and Skye shuddered at the loss of warmth and… the feeling of safety. _

* * *

Harry paced about the ‘kitchen’ on the Bus, muttering curses under his breath. He really hadn’t meant to bring them both back in time but… he supposed… It was well enough. Daisy seemed to have easily stepped into being back six or seven years in the past. For himself, he just didn’t have anything better to do and maybe a bored Sirius or James had been just as bad.

He heard footsteps in the hall and even without seeing the person he knew who it was. “I am so cooking in the trunk from now on.”

“You were bored, weren’t you?”

“You were too, at least a little bit, ” Harry argued, pointing a finger at her. “Or drunk. We might have been both. This is why neither of us deserve nice things, Daisy Johnson. We apparently can’t be trusted when we’re bored or drunk.”

Daisy laughed out loud and then slumped into him, feeling his arms come around her. “I missed them.”

“Them?”

Lips pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and Daisy sighed into it, tilting her head up to meet his next one. Harry always kissed with meaning in his kisses, whether it was soft or hot or with love, he always meant them. This one was meant to reassure and Daisy pressed into it more, whined a little when Harry refused to deepen it. Heat bubbled up to the surface in her body and the remembered feeling of her powers dribbled through her, but there was no ‘oomph’ that came with it. No power raced through her and shot out through her fingers. It was… a relief, at least a little bit.

“Us. We were all so… innocent.”

“So… where do we start?” Harry asked, drawing back a little to look her in the eyes. His green eyes were blown but he was holding back and Daisy shrugged, staying where she was. 

“We should talk in the trunk,” Daisy started, reaching her hand into one of the pockets of his jeans and pulling out the miniaturized trunk. “And grab something to eat too. Time travel was exhausting.”

“Hey, I did all the work!”

“You used my memories,” Daisy retorted, as she led the way out of the small kitchen and to her pod. 

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Daisy out, only to take a quick left turn at a small pod. He glanced out ahead at the command room and spotted Ward, May and Coulson spread around the table, talking. When both of them passed the senior agents, they all turned to blink at them. Daisy just kept on walking, her movements steady and confident, like she was used to being stared at and had gotten used to it. 

Harry padded over the floor of the Bus, looking at Ward out of the corner of his eyes. The man looked sturdy but without any extra fat on his body, and entirely… too attractive. Daisy had mentioned that Ward had been a specialist and the one to train her before HYDRA revealed itself. Harry hadn’t stayed with Daisy for every minute of her life before the time travel, instead having to take up his duties as Death, so he hadn’t known what most of the SHIELD agents had looked like. Or in Ward’s case… former SHIELD agents.

Grant caught him watching, his brown eyes narrowing, his body almost frozen in place. Harry raised an eyebrow and then followed Daisy into her pod, closing the door behind them. She had already placed his trunk out onto the mattress in front of them, opening up the lid with the whispered password.

“After you, my lady,” Harry offered, sweeping his chest and arms downward in a half bow.

Daisy snorted and stepped into the trunk easily, taking the stairs down three at a time. Harry took one look at the closed door of the pod and then followed her in, leaving the lid open. 

“So… plans,” Daisy started, walking over to sit down on the couch in the main room of the trunk. 

“I wasn’t around when HYDRA revealed itself or before,” Harry said, shrugging a little and sitting on the other side of the couch. “You want to fill me in on the timeline of things?”

“It’s a whole story,” Daisy argued, leaning back against the back of the couch. “I wasn’t who I am now.”

“Well of course you weren’t,” Harry replied, gesturing to all of her. “You were small and slimy and crying---”

“Harry, we’re not going back that far! I don’t know and I don’t want to know what I was like as a baby,” Daisy exclaimed, snorting in amusement. “I was just a hacker who didn’t know any better before I joined SHIELD. I don’t… even know if I want to stay with SHIELD this time. This isn’t like… Cinderella, right? The clock’s gonna strike twelve and we’re still going to be here?”

“Yeah. Unless you change your mind about wanting to change the future.”

Daisy nodded. “I do. I just don’t know where to start here.”

Harry frowned and then stood up, gesturing with his hand and muttering a few words. Daisy blinked as a white board flew right towards them, on wheels and everything like a classroom white board looked like. “Okay. Here’s what we’ll do.”

A pen materialized in his hand and he drew a line on the board, splitting it in half. “One side will be things we need to do and the other side will be events that we can just… let happen. Or a small timeline of sorts. Mind you… when we change things, the future will no longer be certain.”

“Yeah, I get that. Alright… So Coulson just got back from being held captive by Raina,” Daisy began, standing up and peering at the board intently. “That means that Mike was just starting to work for Centipede, aka HYDRA. Or… I don’t know if Centipede was actually Garrett or HYDRA, but whatever. We’ll need to make sure Ace is okay. You could… protect his grandmother’s home, right? Spell it?”

Words began to appear on the board, written by the pen that Harry no longer had a hold of. Daisy grinned and slipped her fingers into his closest ones. 

“I can ward them, yeah. No pun intended,” Harry said, curling an arm around her waist. “HYDRA took him, didn’t they?”

Daisy nodded, swallowed, and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know how to feel about… Grant.”

“Well… as far as I see it… there are a few options,” Harry returned, leaning into her and sighing. “Option one is to kill him.”

Daisy shivered and shook her head, her skin going pale. “No. We’re not killing Ward.”

“Okay. Option two is knock him out and keep him out until HYDRA’s taken care of.”

Daisy blinked before shaking her head, feeling his arm slip around her. “Not viable. He’d want to be conscious for anything. Plus it would look weird with the team.”

Harry’s fingers slid underneath her t-shirt, curling into her waist. She leaned into him more and felt an echo of his power, the hair on her arms standing up. As Quake, she could feel every minute reach of his power, whether it was a shield or a focused spell. They were like really weird vibrations, vibrations that she couldn’t alter but still… She could still feel his magic even now, even when she was depowered.

“Option three… seduce him,” Harry continued idly, playing with her hair as the aforementioned options wrote themselves on the board. “Or… seduce him more effectively.”

Daisy snorted, her heart skipping a beat at his words. He stared at her when she didn’t reply, his green eyes twitching. “What?”

“Oh. You’re serious?” Daisy asked, her eyes widening.

“What, you think Death is straight?” Harry asked, crooking an eyebrow at her. “I’m bisexual here. And… Grant Ward still means something to you. Besides… he’s hot.”

Daisy laughed and elbowed him. Harry snorted.

“I don’t… It’s complicated,” Daisy murmured, yawning a little. “We’ve got shit to do and HYDRA to stop and…”

“Take it one day at a time,” Harry interrupted, shrugging and leaning on her too. “Throughout your time before HYDRA… did you see or witness Grant’s.. weaknesses? Anything that we can… I don’t want to say take advantage of but… Anything to get past his walls?”

“He… Touch. You could spar with him,” Daisy remarked quietly. “He’s a good teacher.”

“Alright. I’m a bit rusty with hand to hand. That’ll do. Anything that I need to know?”

“His childhood… Not a happy one. Like yours but his brother - older - tormented him.”

Harry sucked in a breath and then sighed. “Got it. Just let me know when you want a terrigen crystal again. I don’t know if there are any Inhumans right now but--”

“There are. They’re just not in the media.”

Harry nodded and pulled her closer. Daisy sighed and melted into him, shivering a little.

“We’re back,” Daisy whispered, glancing up and out of the trunk, to where the Bus spread out around them.


End file.
